A large and diverse group of researchers studies vestibular function at the Mount Sinai School of Medicine and at Brooklyn College. Research supported by the NIDCD, the NEI, NASA and the NSBRI. The range of research includes basic studies utilizing molecular biological and immunohistochemical techniques, behavioral and single unit studies of rabbits and monkeys, studies of the oculomotor and locomotor capacity of normal humans, subhuman primates and patients with disease of the vestibular system, and studies of the effects of orbital space flight on the vestibular and autonomic nervous systems. A common thread through much of the research is to determine the characteristics and neural bases of spatial orientation and locomotion. Other research is devoted to defining vestibular control of the autonomic system, the cellular and molecular basis of vestibular adaptation and the molecular biology of vestibular development. There is considerable interaction among members of the group, but it could be enhanced to our general benefit. There are also many services and technical advances that are currently too costly or too complex to develop in a single project and which would foster better research in every area. We are applying for such services through a Core Center Grant. Two Research Cores are proposed: Theodore Raphan will direct a Computer, Networking and Electronic Module and Sergei Yakushin, Ph.D., an Engineering and Mechanical Maintenance Module. Bernard Cohen, M.D. and Theodore Raphan, Ph.D., will serve as Core Director and Associate Director, respectively. The goal of the proposed Core Center is to promote the research of each group by providing essential services, technical advances and new methodologies that are too expensive or complex for any one group to carry or develop individually. A second goal is to provide an intellectual nexus through the Core Center that will help unite the group and promote interactions among research teams. Through the last objective, we anticipate that the perspectives of the various groups will be broadened and that the Core Center will foster interdisciplinary studies that will enhance achievement of our common research goals.